


Oddly Thrilling

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, kink: cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are happily married, but they both want more. Hermione agrees to become Draco's cuckquean and allows him to take Pansy as a girlfriend and for Draco and Pansy to shag in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddly Thrilling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for hp_kinkfest. I took a leap out of my comfort zone but it was fun. The kink prompt was cuckolding.

Hermione is not naive. From the moment she became Draco’s wife she knew that there was something missing. At first it did not seem obvious and she hoped it was simply a part of being a newlywed and getting used to living and being together in a new way and that the feeling would go away but it didn’t. It took close to a year for her to realise that what they were lacking was a certain sense of _satisfaction_ with each other. In every other aspect of their lives they were happy and content, except for the bedroom where there just seemed to be something _lacking_.

Draco never said anything but after three years Hermione could tell that she simply wasn’t enough for him anymore and that her not having an orgasm nearly as often as they would hope was starting to wear them both down. A couple had to be compatible in all departments. She started to recognise the look in his eyes as one of humiliation too. He felt inadequate that he could not pleasure her and in turn Hermione felt guilt ridden that she never seemed to excite him the way that she used to.

It was threatening to ruin their happy marriage. 

Even when they were young and working at the Ministry while insisting they still loathed each other there was a fanatic excitement in the way they would lock themselves away in her office during their lunch break and shag on Hermione’s desk. Now it seemed they had sex because they were married and married couples had sex. It was not entirely healthy and so when Draco comes to her with a suggestion to improve their situation, Hermione is all ears. 

At first, she adamantly refuses. Bringing another woman into their marriage repulses her at first but Draco quietly insists that is because of how she was raised, _where_ she was raised, and that it was more common amongst purebloods than she knew. He asks her to think about it and loving him as she does, Hermione agrees. Her default reaction is of course to research what cuckolding actually is and what she finds is not exactly what she expected. If she agreed to let Draco take another girlfriend Hermione would be his cuckquean, and essentially she would retain a great deal of control. It didn’t mean she had to give Draco up, and if they picked her correctly it shouldn’t be a threat to their marriage. 

In theory. 

Doubts cross her mind for weeks as she refused to talk about it and Draco doesn’t bring it up. What if Draco found that this girlfriend of his was a better shag and good to be around and decided to leave Hermione all together to be with her? It was a huge risk but then again Hermione could not deny that something was missing. Draco wanted more and Hermione _needed_ more. The ache of not quite reaching her orgasm and slowly falling away from the cliff without satisfaction was becoming more common and less bearable. 

“If you don’t like it, we stop. She gets sent away. You’re my wife, Hermione. You would always come first,” Draco insists at night, when it is dark and Hermione has her back turned to him as she turns thoughts over and tries to get to sleep. 

A month after he brings it up she is waiting for him on a Saturday morning with two cups of tea and a serious expression. He knows her well enough to not have to ask what it is about and merely takes a seat opposite her in the dining room and waits on her to speak, “Who would it be? You clearly have someone in mind? Someone compatible for us both, I am sure. I did research after all. I’m meant to take satisfaction from this too.”

Draco doesn’t answer her straight away, merely taking a deep breath and a sip of his tea while mulling over his words, “You are serious about having this conversation then?”

Hermione is not sure how to take the hope she hears in his tone so instead chooses to take a sip of her own tea and ignore it, “Yes, I wouldn’t be talking about it if I wasn’t. We....we’re happy aren’t we? For the most part?”

“Of course we are!” Draco replies defensively.

“Then...our sex life is the only part which we need...more from and as long as trust each other, I can’t see what harm it does to have this conversation. You said I had to agree after all,” she queries carefully only for Draco to nod violently once more, “So who have you been fantasising about?” she demands bluntly. 

Draco scoffs, “Hardly fantasising, Hermione!”

“Well surely it should be,” Hermione responds, very matter of fact, “I don’t please you enough sexually so it makes sense that your suggestions should be someone that you believe will.”

Draco looks pained, as if the conversation wasn’t going the way he had hoped or planned it to, “Hermione....it has to be about someone we both accept and that can...be discreet with things. You are my wife, you will always come first and this other woman must understand this.”

Hermione smiles, soft and understanding, before reaching across the table and taking Draco’s hand, “I know Draco. Just tell me. I know you have a name in mind. I can feel it.”

“Pansy,” Draco mutters, immediately letting go of Hermione hand and taking a sip of his tea, “Pansy Parkinson.”

“Your ex-girlfriend,” Hermione demands sharply and Draco winces because this is _exactly_ what he had been worried about. 

“Yes. I...we were good together. As a couple we didn’t work but....”

“She’s a good fuck?” Hermione snaps, suddenly furious and not as secure with the idea as she had thought she was previously. Someone she hardly knew might be easier to keep Draco from choosing to be with the new woman over her but Pansy Parkinson was something else entirely. _Entirely_.

“She is the only one I would trust with this,” Draco states, looking into Hermione’s eyes and it pains her to realise he is telling the truth, “You would always be first. Always. Think about it?”

*

In the end she had agreed and that was what led to this moment, Hermione curled up in an armchair in her bedroom as Pansy slowly undoes the front of Draco’s robes with a wicked smile playing at her lips. Hermione doesn’t know if it is meant to upset her but if it is Pansy fails. Draco keeps glancing her way but mostly he remains focussed on Pansy. If they _are_ compatible and Hermione isn’t overcome with rage seeing them together then Pansy will essentially be Draco’s girlfriend. They will go out together at times, and Hermione won’t join them, and more importantly they will fuck. They will fuck and Hermione won’t be there all the time to keep an eye on them. 

It is like a trial and if Pansy passes then Hermione will hand off part of her husband to her. It fills her with a feeling she cannot quite identify and at the same time there is a slight thrill mixed in there too.

Draco’s robes hit the floor and Pansy giggles while shoving him back onto the bed before starting on her own. Hermione watches her ease her robe off one shoulder teasingly and finds herself intrigued as Pansy reveals more pale skin. Knowing Draco will grow impatient, Hermione leans forward slightly and as predicted Draco growls deep in his chest and sits up abruptly, reaching out to grab Pansy and toss her down onto the bed. She laughs, shrieking yet not as irritating as Hermione remembers, before Draco is all but ripping her robes from her body as he lays her across the bed and settles between her legs. 

She spreads them eagerly and Hermione waits for the flare of irritation. It doesn’t come. 

“Oh Draco, you haven’t changed one bit have you?” she giggles, wriggling out of her knickers while peering around Draco’s shoulder at Hermione. It somehow reassures Hermione that Pansy cares enough, or at least respects her enough, to double check things before she lets out another giggle and reaches behind herself to remove her bra. Draco presses kisses to her pale neck, and Pansy arches her neck to give him access, moaning when he nips at soft flesh and his fingers reach up her ribs to squeeze her breasts. 

Hermione unzips her trousers and slips her hand down into her knickers, oddly captivated by Pansy’s soft gasps and moans which are so different to her own. Draco’s hands continue to explore her body and through him Hermione does the same. Pansy is curvier than Hermione with wider hips and stronger thighs that hold Draco’s shoulders in place when he slips down her body and licks at her naval. 

Heat pools in Hermione’s stomach as she watches her husband lick at another woman’s cunt, watches Pansy clench her legs around him, watches Draco’s fingers grip Pansy’s hips until the tips turn white. She can imagine exactly what he is doing to Pansy and though it was never something that got her overly excited, watching him do it to another woman is oddly arousing. 

“ _Draco,_ ” Pansy moans, “You’re teasing me. Why do you always have to be such a tease?”

Draco chuckles, while nuzzling the soft flesh of Pansy’s thigh, the action so intimate, before crawling up the bed and kissing her soundly. Hermione cans see his tongue sweeping into Pansy’s mouth as he reaches across the bed for his discarded wand and points it at the woman’s stomach. Her stomach glows for a second and then she giggles and Draco smirks. 

Hermione teases her own clit as Draco eases his cock into Pansy’s cunt, breathing deeply as Pansy groans while screwing up her face and licking her bottom lip. Draco braces himself on one hand and grips Pansy’s hip with the other. He starts slowly, glancing at Hermione to see that she is rubbing herself and that her trousers are down at her knees. Grinning, he turns back to Pansy and thrusts into her sharply, making her gasp, before pulling out until only the head of his cock is teasing her entrance before thrusting in again. Again, she moans and this time it is that sound alone that sounds a spasm through Hermione. 

She suddenly understands why Draco thought this would work. Why it _will_ work.

Draco doesn’t look at her again, too engrossed in Pansy. He thrusts into her hard and fast, and it isn’t making love like he does with Hermione. This is fucking. Pansy pants on every thrust, moaning when he hits her in that sweet spot, hooking her legs around him and demanding he fuck her harder. 

He calls her a whore and she doesn’t even blink, only grins and replies breathily, “No Draco dear. I’m just a cock slut, whores get paid. Do keep up.”

Hermione discards her t-shirt and bra and palms her breasts and rubs at her nipples while bringing herself towards orgasm. She can tell that Draco is close, recognises his rhythm faltering and his breathes getting heavier as the bed creeks under the strain. Pansy is almost screaming, her entire body tensing as Draco pounds into her and half-whispers things in her ear, until she comes with a groan, shuddering around Draco before her legs fall away from his back and she collapses limply onto the mattress. 

Draco thrusts into her, once, twice, three times more before he too comes with a grunt and collapses on top of her. There is nothing to hide Hermione’s moans after that, nothing that will let her pretend she wasn’t loving it as if she herself was the one being fucked. Pansy watches her curiously over Draco’s shoulder, her fingers tracing patterns on his shoulder blades as Hermione curls her fingers inside herself until she comes over her hand while staring into Pansy’s knowing eyes. 

Hermione’s body is exhausted but she doesn’t move for the bed. That is a line she won’t cross. In a way she expects Pansy to start blushing, cover herself up and make her excuses before leaving because whether she is Draco’s girlfriend or not she is in _Hermione’s_ bedroom, surrounded by her things and her life. Draco had, of course, offered to take Pansy elsewhere but tucking her away in another room made it seem like something they had to be ashamed of and Hermione was not ashamed of this. This was still her husband, her marriage, and she was still in control. Pansy was going to remember that and so was anyone else who might find out. 

Of course, Pansy doesn’t blush, doesn’t cover herself up, and doesn’t say a word. She just lies there in her naked glory, smiling at Draco now and then and basking in the glow of her orgasm. Hermione dresses herself, nods to Draco, and leaves the room. Secretly she hopes Pansy will go soon but realistically knows that she won’t. Draco has to be shared now and his time isn’t Hermione’s anymore. Yes, she had control but she didn’t have it all. 

*

“Hermione.”

It is neither a statement nor a question and at first Hermione doesn’t answer him, just continues to read her book on the couch until he settles down beside her. His hair is mused and he smells of sex and a fruity perfume that Hermione doesn’t wear and that provokes Hermione’s strongest flare or irritation so far. Fucking in front of her was one thing; this was something else. 

“Hermione, are you ok?”

“Of course. Everything went according to plan. You clearly enjoyed yourself and I....,” she tapers off, blushes, and lowers her book while carefully marking her page, “I think she will do just fine.”

“You just watched me shag another woman. And you’re not jealous or angry or anything?” Draco demands, seemingly unsure that he can indeed have his cake and eat it too.

“Actually, I found it rather arousing. Surely that was obvious. I came harder than I have in months!” Hermione laughs, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear while shifting a little closer to Draco, “We knew something wasn’t working. She satisfies you and...I like having a certain power over her,” Hermione confesses quietly, “Yes, I have to share but you’re still _mine_ and this is the closest she will get. However, I don’t appreciate you coming to me while smelling of her.”

Draco knows he will only be told this once; it is how Hermione works. Nodding, he kisses her gently on the lips and gets to his feet, “I will go clean up.”

Hermione nods, and returns to her book without another word. Tomorrow, they will go out to work as normal and meet up afterwards for a dinner in a high class restaurant and appear completely normal to anyone that sees them. Pansy is their dirty little secret and Hermione’s toes curl when she thinks about it. It is oddly thrilling. Odd, but _thrilling_.


End file.
